Rough Flight
by TeamFire
Summary: A girl crash lands into the forest of the La Push res. The pack finds her and tries to assit, but she is anything but grateful. Follow Annie through her first love, losts, and victories. JacobXoc TwilightXMaximum Ride
1. Ground Zero

**Author's Note-** This story is about Annie, and she's not your average human so here's a little background of her for you guys. She's like the guys from Maximum ride so if you've read the book(s) you can go to the story right now if not read on please so you're not confused. Annie is an avian meaning part human part bird. Therefor she has wings, and enemies who want her dead. And each avian has a special power, just like some of the vamps from twilight so that's not too new

The things that want her dead are like the werewolves but way smaller and walk on 2 legs not 4. And they're human too, but now they're being made as BA robots so there's a mix. The things were sent by a company called Itex which made Annie and people/things like her.

ok here it goes. Hope you like it!

I banked hard down into the forest below me, clutching onto the hole in my shoulder that was screaming in pain. I was pretty sure I had lost and or destroyed all the metal heads, but one of them had gotten me. And boy did it hurt.

My wings broke through the branches of the trees until I landed hard and ungracefully on the ground. I stumbled to my knees. Grimacing in pain I pulled myself up with the aid of a tree.

I pulled the front of my shirt down to inspect the damage. Not too bad, I'd be healed in about five days give or take, but now I needed to stop the bleeding if I wanted to make it that long. I shakily opened my satchel that hung over my other shoulder and found an old T-shirt that I would not miss and placed it over the wound.

I could feel the bleeding slow but barely. I back up to a tree and let myself slide down it to the moss-covered forest floor. I looked around to assess my situation. It smelt like salt water so I must be near the west coast because that's the way I'd been heading. Ok so destination reached...ish. It was almost dark and cold too, so I pulled out a heavy jacket since I would be most likely sleeping right here on the forest ground. I folded my wings to my back and slipped on the warm jacket.

My eyes started to drop and my adrenaline rush started to leave my system, and against my better judgement I let myself fall into blackness and feel no more.

I'm pretty sure I was dreaming because A- who the hell would be this deep in the forest this time of night besides me, and B- I don't dream often, but I dreamt I had been carried through the forest and to a small cabin, and people were frantic and worried all around me. Ha, I wish. It'd be nice to have so many people concerned about me. In a loving way. Not the sick scientific way the monsters back at Itex did.

Oh well. I might as well enjoy the show. It's not like I'll get to be in it longer. Reality will soon rear her ugly head and kick me in the ass and tell me to come back to her. But for now, I'll dream.


	2. Beginning

I felt myself waking up. The forest floors on the west coast are a lot more comfortable than any other forest I've slept in...shit. I snapped up from my laying down position and took in my surroundings. I was on a large couch, I was in a small house, almost shack like, but then again who was I to judge, I didn't have a place to call home. I could feel the soft fabric on my shoulder. Someone had wrapped it, and by the smell, had cleaned it too. I took a peek and saw the damage, or lack thereof. It was now a light pink scar amongst an arrange of older white scars.

This was bad. I'd been out longer than I thought. I took a look at the crook of my elbow then my wrist, damn, fresh needle marks, they'd given me something. Probably morphine and a wide arrange of other narcotics. I wondered what they thought when they had to give me a horse's dose to keep me knocked out. Well I couldn't be in the clutches of Itex. I'd be in a lab if I were. So that leaves independent researches, enemies of Itex, or good Samaritans who only have my best interest at heart. Ha, I crack myself up.

I got up off the couch and scanned the room for my bag. No sight of it. And I wasn't about to leave without it. Of the few belongings I had that's where I kept them. There wasn't much in it anyways. Food, medical, and weapon supplies, some books, clothing, and some pics my flock and I had taken when we met Max's flock. All of these things I wanted back. The weapons especially.

I closed my eyes and listened for sounds. I heard low voices talking in the kitchen, one of an older man and one of a younger one. I made a quick decision, I wanted to know who they were and what they wanted with me. I got up, wobbly, and made my way to the voices.

As I got closer I could make out what they were saying, "-easy, but I'm willing to take the time and the effort Sam! Don't you realize what she is to me?" Ok so far I'm confused. And suddenly I had this strange urge to jump in the room and see the owner of that voice. But I didn't, years of learned knowledge kept me inline. Instead I decided to listen to this conversation play out.

"I realize that Jacob, but do you realize what she is? Did you see all those scars, and I know you saw that thing that shot her down. She has enemies Jake! Strong ones. Our first priority is to keep La Push safe. Until we figure this out, figure her out, you need to take things slow, she could be an enemy. What if that metal heap had been the good guy? Did you ev-"

"Shut up! I know! I've had 3 days to think about all this! You have no idea how many scenarios I've gone over in my head, but I'll tell you one thing. All of them end up with us together. I thought you of all people would understand this Sam."

"Just remember where your loyalties lie Jake." A shuffle of chairs abruptly came and one slammed down to the floor. "Jacob! Calm yourself. Sam I think it's best if you go now. We can talk about this later after she's woken up and we've learned her name at the least." A back door slammed and someone picked up the fallen chair and slammed it up against the table. " Where are you going Jake?"

"To check on her!" Replied the angry voice. Shit. I'm pretty sure I'm that she. Now I know I could've made it back to that couch in time. But I couldn't move, I wanted, no, had to see the owner of this voice. I had no idea why, just a heart gripping feeling that if I didn't it would hurt _me_ in the end.

oh...that's one bitch of a cliff hanger...srry it's midnight i'm tired, and well, this chapter's short just to get you guys over the shock that (big collective breath) she actually wrote something!


	3. 20 questions

A tall man rounded the corner and was inches from slamming into me. I took a step back and looked up at him. My heart missed a beat painfully, and I had to stop myself from clutching at my chest. What was wrong with me? The man smiled at me widely and whispered, "You're awake, uh, wow , I-I'm Jake." He stuck his hand out abruptly and it took me a moment to realize he wanted me to shake his hand.

I grabbed his hand and it was warm, abnormally warm. "I'm Annie." He smiled at me and one of my knees gave an involuntary jerk. Oh God what was wrong with me? With everything I've seen, been through and done and I almost fall down because this person smiles at me?

"How 'bout you come into the kitchen, we were just about to eat, it's spaghetti, that is if you're hungry, or like spaghetti." He rambled then turned toward the kitchen motioning me to follow, which I did. God I was stupid, why was I trusting this man. "Hey Dad, she woke up her name's Annie," I saw a man in a wheelchair turn to look at me. He smiled wide and rolled himself up to me.

"It's nice to meet ya Annie, I'm Billy Black Jacob's Dad. I hope you don't mind if the spaghetti is a little spicy, that's how we like it here, it's my own special recipe. Sit down make yourself at home, I think we all have some explaining to get to." It was then I realized stupidest mistake I'd ever made. My wings were fully exposed to two complete strangers, on a reflex I brought them down flat against my back which was pointless, they'd seen them already, plus the sudden movement caused a breeze and had a few papers flying about the small kitchen. I felt myself blush at my stupidity. Again, what the hell was wrong with me? I crossed my arms and watched and Jacob quickly picked up the papers form the floor, he put them in a neat stack and set them on a counter. He motioned for me to sit down which I did before I could embarrass myself anymore.

He sat down next to me, "So Annie, where are you from."

My mean gene decided to kick in then, "What are you?"

He blinked taken aback by my question. "What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"I mean exactly what I said, you're not human, don't lie either, I know because I can smell you, and you don't smell human, plus don't you thinks it's fair, you know what I am, I'm just trying to level the playing field." I rushed out my explanation. I was such a model guest, these people took me in, cared for me and all I could give back was the third degree.

He shuffled in his seat and thought for a moment before he said, "Well technically I don't know what you are exactly."

I snorted. "Take a wild guess."

He smiled. I guess I'm going to have to get used to having my cheeks forever flushed if he kept smiling at me that way, and looking at me. "Well I only have one theory really. Don't laugh though, I'm not the only one who thinks it. Are you an angel?"

I laughed, really hard, and somewhere in there a snort came out. Lovely. After I had calmed myself I said, "No I'm not an Angel, far from it in fact. I'm, well technically I'm an Avian," I saw the confused look on his face so I continued." Like part bird, well 2% at least. Now, what are you?"

He looked like he still had some questions but answered mine quickly, "Well I guess you could say I am a werewolf."

I looked at him confused, not surprisingly I had never heard of a werewolf, I was luckier than most experiments, I was taught things, but only because they wanted to see if we had a higher learning capability, when they realized I was the same as any normal 13 year old girl, wings being the only exception, they stopped disappointed I wasn't highly intelligent. "I don't know what that is, could you explain it more?"

He blinked in surprise, I felt stupid at my question. "Well, uh, a real werewolf changes, into a wolf once a month on the night of the full moon, but w- I can whenever I want."

I flinched and sat back in my chair. "So you're an eraser." All my muscles were tight. My heart ached. He couldn't be an eraser. He would have killed me sooner.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "What's an eraser?"

My chest heaved, the tightness in my heart lessened a little, either he wasn't one, or he was, and he was slowly biding his time till he could kill me, I was hoping the later wasn't true. Plus it just didn't make sense, he could have killed me earlier if he was supposed to, but I was alive, so that had to mean something. "Well, an eraser is another hybrid like me, but mixed with dog DNA. Erasers were engineered to um," I looked at him, he was watching me with rapt interest. My hand that was on the table was tense, and I saw his next to mine. His hand was so big, I had never felt so small in my life, I knew the next question I wanted to ask. "um they were engineered to kill me and the uh people like me." His hand tensed too. I looked up at his face and saw how angry it was.

"So that things that was chasing you was an eraser?" I could tell me was trying to keep himself calm. Why was he so upset, was it possible he felt the same way I did about him? What did I even feel for this man? I couldn't describe it and I didn't want to right now. Right now I wanted my questions answered.

"No, there are not supposed to be anymore erasers left anymore, those things just look like they did, that thing that was chasing me was a robot." I watched as he thought. His faced calmed a little. "Will you show me?"

"Show you what?" He asked confused.

"What you look like as a werewolf."

"Uh, well, ok. Just remember," His big hand took mine and I flinched only a little, "I'm not an eraser, I would never do anything to hurt you." I nodded. Not only to let him know I understood what he was saying, but I also believed it. Oh if Eudora could see me know she would have no mercy in her mocking.

Just when Jacob stood up Billy spoke up. I had forgotten he was still here, tending to the noodles. "Let's eat first kids, then you can go play." He chuckled and handed me a plate of steaming noodles.


	4. What's a Jedi?

To say the least it was an awkward dinner. Billy was the only one keeping the conversation going really. Jacob kept stealing glances at me and I at him. "So Annie, how old are you?" Billy asked

I coughed because a noodle was stuck in my throat and I could feel it sliding its way down. "Um I'm not actually too sure, we've got a guesstament around 15-16 years old." Billy stopped mid bite and just stared.

Thankfully Jacob ended the awful silence. "How can you not be sure?"

"Well they never exactly told us when we were born." I said trying not to scarf my food down, I was so use to food being scarce I often forgot my table manners.

Jacobs fists were clenching and his breathing hitched, "What else did _they_ not tell you?"

Then there was a clatter of plates and Billy rolled himself away from the table,"Well kids I'm going to go take a nap, it's been to much excitement for this old guy." As he went past me he put a hand on my shoulder,"Annie honey just remember you are always welcomed in the Black house." I couldn't speak, welcomed? How had my life turn around so quickly? I had gone from being hunted by killing machines,to sitting in this home eating spaghetti and told I was _welcomed_. If I was the sort of girl that cried I'm guessing I would have teared up a bit right now, but since I'm not that sort of girl I just smiled at him and basked in the warm sensation that was surrounding my heart.

Jacob stood up and started putting the empty dishes in the sink, he ran the water and I just watched his back as he cleaned the dishes. His muscles moved as he scrubbed the plates, if I thought his face was beautiful then his back was a work of art. It's not like I hadn't seen a guy with muscles, all of us bird kids had some, and the erasers were just packed with them, but this was different. Erasers were big a bulky, Jacob...Jacob was just smooth and soft and just so...perfect. I had never felt more inadequate in my entire life.

He finished then turned around and leaned on the counter as he stared at me. "So, do you want to go on a walk?"

"Uh, yeah." He stood up and slipped on some worn sneakers and held open the door for me. I stepped outside and let him take the lead. It was a little chilly out, but I've been colder so I wasn't complaining.

We hadn't walked very long before he asked me a question, "So what was that place like, Itex?"

I gave a heavy sigh and told him everything. How we grew up in dog crates, the experiments they had us do, and did on us. How there were others like me, and others with different DNA mixed with theirs. I told him how I'd once seen a boy with cat eyes doing some pretty impressive acrobats and girl who could stay underwater forever. Then I told him about how some of us developed extra 'gifts' as Eudora called them, when really they were just more mutations. I didn't tell him who had what mutation because it wasn't my place to tell. But I told him some of us could attract metal, go invisible, fly extremely fast, imitate voices, feel colors, read minds and put thoughts into others minds, (when I mentioned mind reading I saw him flinch) hack computers, boil any liquids change objects and peoples appearances for short times, move through space at short distances, heal or harm people, wipe peoples memories, make you believe something that's not true. How the other kids I had grown up with were my family, or flock as we like to call ourselves, and how we had met only one other flock with six members while mine only had four.

Then I told him my mutation. I summed it up as telekinesis, but it wasn't all powerful, I could hardly lift things that weighed more than me, and I don't weigh much to begin with thanks to my hollow bones and extremely low body fat, and even on the rare occasions I could it drained me physically and I usually passed out about ten minuets after the Herculean task.

He had a smile on his face, I was concerned with what was going through his head, "So you're a jedi?" He still had that goofy smile on his face.

"What's a jedi?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, I'll have you watch some movies with me later." He kept smiling, "So, I bet you have some questions for me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just let me collect my thoughts." He smiled. We had reached a beach, he lead me towards the remnants of a fire pit with logs placed around it. He took and seat and the log groaned at his weight. I sat down next to him and stared at the ocean. It was close to sunset, but it was cloudy out. How was I going to ask him the one question that had been on my mind since I saw him. After trying to come up with an eloquent way to phrase my burning question and failing, I decided not to pussy foot around it. To just be straight to the point.

"What did you do to me?"

His smile lit up his entire face. And I thought his smile before was beautiful, this smile made all the others seem like a scowl in comparison. "Oh thank God, I was beginning to think you didn't feel anything." He gave a nervous laugh.


	5. Show and tell

My face burned and looked quickly away back to the ocean. Ok kinda regretting my bluntness now. I've never really had any tact, but now I wish I had just an ounce.

He sighed, then smiled sadly. "Let me show you what I am first. Okay?" He looked hopeful, and kind of like a puppy that's been kicked before and didn't know what to expect from a new personal encounter.

I managed a feeble smile. Even though I blindly trusted that he wasn't an Eraser, part of me, my stomach mainly, was in knots. I was so nervous as to what he would look like. Could I get used to being with someone that resembled the bane of my existence. Wait...being with, oh geez, this was all moving to fast. Since when had my heart decided what I wanted, I was strictly a brain decision girl.

He stood up and headed towards the skirts of the woods. He hid behind some bushed, and after some soft rustling there came a loud tearing noise and more violent rustling. Slowly he made his way out of the woods. Initially I took a step back at the mere size of him, my flight instinct had kicked in for a moment, but then I remembered who this _actually_ was. And that if I did run away, how much that would hurt him. Ugh, when had I become such a sap, this boy definitely did bad things to me. I took a closer look at him, I could see they were still his eyes, which still portrayed a kicked puppy. He stayed well away from me, he'd gone paw to paw before settling down on the sand about 15 feet away from me, watching me with calculating eyes.

He was nothing like an eraser. Erasers looked wrong, mean and scary. Jacob just looked like an oversized dog. I slowly walked up to him. He scooted back a few inches, but I just quickened my pace. I reached him and looked him in the eyes for a moment. His gave was even more intimidating when his eyes were so huge, it was like watching Tv screens of his emotions. I tore my gaze away from his and started to walk around him, taking in his whole wolf form. He quickly turned his head to watch me.

Once I had circled him and came back to his enormous head I stroked the side of his head. He leaned into my hand heavily and started panting. His antics made me laugh, something I hadn't done in a long time. "Ok, I've seen you now. Change back so we can talk." He got up and turned around heading back to the forest, but not before swatting me with his tail, which had me giggling again. Oh what this boy had reduced me to, a giggler.

He came jogging back smiling. He stopped in front of me still smiling. "Hi."

I laughed, "Hi. So..."

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, want to keep walking?" He gestured toward the beach and I nodded my head. He smiled and held out his hand to me. At first the gesture just left my mind at a blank. Then I realized that he wanted to _hold my hand._ Sure I'd held hands before, mostly with Prudence, but that was because she was the baby of our flock, and had a tendency to wander off.

I took his hand and took great pleasure in the jolt of warmth that spread up my arm and to the rest of my body. When had my heart turned into a dictator, it used to be this nice quiet pacifist, but now it was building armies and taking over every part of me.

Jacob pulled me out of my internal scolding, "Well, I'm just gonna say this, cause I can't really come up with a way to ease into it. I-we, uh, us werewolves, we, well some of us, the lucky ones really, they'll see this person, and instantly feel, a connection. It's like we become attached to the person by a string from our hearts. We would do anything for that person, anything. Really they're our soul mates, the ones were supposed to be with together forever, and it hurts when we're apart. We call it imprinting, and well, Annie I imprinted on you."

Before I had a moment to process all this or even respond, several large bodies came crashing out of the forest. I backed up, my fight or flight kicking in yet again, but Jacob wouldn't let go of my hand. He had a frown on his face.

It was four shirtless boys. One yelled, "See! I told you she had wings!" Two of them stared at me in disbelief. I brought my wings tightly to my back, not comfortable with strangers knowing what I was.

"Holy crap Jake, first a vamp girl now you go and imprint yourself on a freakin angel? You are definitely not a simple guy." The others laughed

"Jake, Sam said to come up to his place, we're having a bonfire in order to celebrate you finally getting a girl you can actually keep." They laughed again.

"Piss off Embry, we'll get there eventually, we're still talking!" Jacob looked mad at the intrusion to what was a personal conversation.

"We'll go when ya introduce us first douche bag!" They laughed again, clearly enjoying Jacobs struggle to keep himself composed.

"Annie, this is Embry, Quil, Seth, and Paul. Happy now leave, we'll come later, maybe." Jacob rushed as he dragged me past them.

The one Jacob pointed to as Paul spoke up, "Screw introductions. I want to see her fly."


	6. Force of Nature

Well...It has been a while hasn't it? Can't explain much for my absence, but I'm back, for now. So I'll just see how this goes, if any of you are still out there I love you bunches! So here it goes.

* * *

I could feel Jacob tense at Paul's demand, and I felt a wave of nervousness run through myself. I gave his hand a squeeze as he dragged me away from the group of boys. "Maybe, at the bonfire." I called back as the group disappeared into the forest again, chuckling to themselves.

I turned to look up at Jacob who had a firm look on his face. We walked along the beach for a while in silence, his pace slowing down eventually, and his face softening. It only took a moment more before he looked down to me, which sent a wave of relief through my body.

"I'm sorry about all that-" He mumbled as he ran his thumb over my hand.

I smiled and nodded. "It's fine. Not everyday you find a girl with wings." I said back quietly. He gave a small chuckle. God he had a addictive laugh, everything about he was so damn attractive. I'd never really had this problem before, liking someone in a romantic sense, it was alarming to say the least.

I gave a sigh and looked away, fearing if I stared to long I might lose all my sense. "So...imprinting huh?" I said finally, still confused on the whole idea of it. "So that's it? We're just soul mates or something? What's the science behind it? The reasoning?" I asked, because there had to be some reason, things didn't happen without reason. Our connection couldn't be any different.  
He furrowed his brows at my questions, just as confused by them as I was about them. "I- well...we don't really know I guess the science behind it, if there is any." He mumbled slowly. "It just is. Sam's imprinted, Jared and Quil's imprinted, it just happens. We don't know why and we can't explain it." He said carefully.  
The idea dawned on me, that we were both feeling this _thing_ for each other against our wills. Did we actually care about each other this way? Or was it this unexplainable force that was pulling us together.

"So we don't have control over this? No say in it at al?" I asked as a flutter took over my heart. I didn't like that. Being controlled, the one thing I had been fighting all my life, and here I was, falling back into old routines. It wasn't fair at all. I had just started living my free life, what would it mean to lose it all again to this boy I had literally just met.

He let go of my hand and turned to me, his face had noticeably fallen, which caused my heart to clench painfully. " It's not-" He sighed in frustration. "This isn't a bad thing Annie. It's wonderful, amazing, beautiful..." He sounded lost and confused, as if he'd never expected to explain it this way. "We weren't meant to be together- but if you don't..." He pursed his lips slowly as he looked away. "If you don't want that, or if it scares you, we can be friends, or start slow." He suggested weakly.  
My heart broke at the suggestion. I wanted this man with every fiber of my being, and that terrified me. I needed time to think, to sort through all these new and strange emotions that were running through me. I sighed and nodded slowly, knowing that what I was about to say was something that neither of us wanted. "Friends is good, slow's good." I said quietly as I kept my gaze on the ground, ashamed of what I'd just done to us. God why was there an us already? This wasn't natural. I was always the one that was in control. Cool calm and collected, hell I've been called the Ice Queen several times before.  
He sniffed and bit at his bottom lip. I could feel his gaze turn back onto me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up to him, knowing my resolve would crumble quickly. "Alright, I can do that." He said calmly. "Come on, let's get to the bonfire, you'll have to meet everybody." He said before he lead me along the beach to a small cabin, silent the whole way.

* * *

I promise they'll get longer. I just need time to think about where I want to take this next. An update won't come till probably after this week since I have finals. But I will try to be consistant now.


End file.
